WIND WANK, MOON MINX
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Monster Rancher/Digimon Crossover. When the two universes meet, everyone gets to like everyone, but two in particular, Tiger and Renamon, get to be something more. Much more.


Hey there, everyone! I decided I would make my favorite characters from respectively Monster Rancher and Digimon, Tiger of the Wind and Renamon, have a hot night with one another. They are so much like one another and are Monster Rancher/Digimon and male/female counterparts. In addition to being popular, attractive, powerful, tough and cool. So I've made them have a big, raunchy night of sex with each other in this Monster Rancher/Digimon crossover.

I own none of the characters. They belong to Monster Rancher and Digimon, all of them.

WIND WANK, MOON MINX

The universes of Monster Rancher and Digimon had recently crossed over and, although all of the goodies and Digi-Good had gotten to know each other well and like one another well enough, there was nevertheless a duo in particular which was worthy of notice.

That duo was the one of Monster Rancher's Tiger and Digimon's Renamon. The two of them had more than gotten to like one another. Throughout the day, as they had gotten to know each other increasingly along with their comrades, they not only took happily to their dozens of similarities and talents, but they also liked one another's minds, personalities and looks. Yes, the last one you read right. Looks. They were attracted to one another for these reasons and so, so, so many others.

Needless to say, by the end of the day, when the Monster Rancher goodies and Digi-Good had gotten into a special rest stop house to spend the night in, Tiger and Renamon asked their respective groups if they could privately sleep in the same room with one another tonight. It was not something anyone, even Gray Wolf or Gatomon, saw anything wrong with, so they were allowed to. They were thankful for this, especially since this was just what they wanted.

As soon as the time came for everyone to get to bed, everyone did so, and Tiger and Renamon entered the private room of their own they were permitted to share tonight. But unlike everyone else, Tiger and Renamon were far from ready to get to sleep. Because now all that had been building up during the day was now about to be let loose in a very heated way. Literally.

"All right, Renamon," Tiger began, "this is it. I can finally admit to you what I've been wanting to all day…" "So can I to you, Tiger." Renamon replied. "I'm betting it's the same thing you want to admit to me." "Really?" Tiger asked. "Wow. So, I've been falling for you all day, and it's turned into love, and everything…" "And I've been doing the same, and it's become the same." Renamon said.

She then knelt down and kissed Tiger on the muzzle, saying: "I never thought it could be so, but the more the day went on, the less I could deny it. I've found everything about you so, so perfect that, that, there's no other way to say it. I love you, Tiger. And I want to be with you." "Well, you're in luck, Renamon, because I've felt exactly the same way about you and forever will, especially now." Tiger replied. "And for the whole of this day, I've increasingly realized that." He licked Renamon's face and told her: "Although, since neither of us is wanting to sleep at all and since we're alone, not to mention burning with vigor from our feelings…"

"I know exactly what you're suggesting, Tiger, and I completely want it as much as you do." Renamon responded. "So, how will we begin?" "Let's make out and work our way up from there. How does that sound?" Tiger suggested. "Works for me." Renamon answered. They both climbed onto the bed and knew the time was come for them to fornicate.

So they pressed lips together and began kissing as much as licking each other's faces. The two of them also embraced one another and let their bodies vibrate against the other's frame. They could not believe it. Renamon was fucking her male counterpart, and Tiger was fucking his female counterpart. The fact they were both so alike and so attractive made it all the better. Soon enough, after they finished making out, Tiger asked: "So, Renamon, we've gotten warmed up. I wonder what's next? You make the call this time."

"I think you should feel my breasts." Renamon said as she took off her armguards and lifted up the tuft of fur around her neck covering her breasts. "Besides, I know you want it as much as I do, if not more." "Hey, don't mind if I do." Tiger agreed, and he went over. Renamon got further down onto the bed and lay down, then Tiger got on top of her and felt her breasts with his paws. He loved the feel of these firm, pliant mounds of sexy flesh, which were all his and no one else's. He got very aroused by this and he could feel his cock hardening by the second.

Not that he didn't love this feeling. He kept rubbing her breasts as Renamon moaned: "UUUUUUHHH, TIGER. OOOOOOH, THAT'S THE RIGHT SPOOOOOT…" She loved the pleasure it was giving her, and was getting aroused herself. Tiger then asked: "How about I lick instead of rub now?" Renamon nodded and said: "Please do." So Tiger licked her tits, then he did well to put his mouth around one of her large, furry breasts. He slid his tongue across her very erect nipple and could hear her hips bouncing inside of her under his own.

Tiger then got to her other breast and did much the same, then he tasted some of her hot creams. He quickly licked them up and did the same to her other breast, and Renamon shouted: "YES! FUCK ME, ASSHOLE! KEEP IT UP!" "I certainly will, bitch." Tiger replied. He licked her belly, which was covered in creams, though hard to see due to her belly fur also being white, and then he said: "By the way, how would you like to continue this by tasting me?"

"I would far more than like it, Tiger. I'd love it. Much like I love you." Renamon replied. "And much like I love you, I'll love doing this." Tiger nodded. He stood up and Renamon could easily see his very erected cock. Both of them had known being admired, having others attracted to them, etc, but neither had known true love, especially of this magnitude, until now. Renamon got even more aroused than she already was from seeing Tiger's hard cock, and was creaming out of her cunt. She went under his belly headfirst in order to have perfect access to his member.

Once she was under him, she not only picked up the alluring smell of the hormones on his balls, which were equally exposed due to his arousal, but she could not take her eyes off of his cock, not even as her mouth fastened around it. Tiger knew he was about to cum, and so he said: "Get ready, Renamon!" Then he licked some of the cream off of her cunt, which caused him to let loose seemingly endless amounts of semen.

Renamon eagerly drank all of Tiger's cum as it poured down her throat, though she was barely able to keep up with it all. This was still great joy for her, however. It was as hot as it was sweet and as tasty as it was seemingly endless. By the time Tiger had no more to give, Renamon was more aroused than ever and her cunt was as flowing with pussy juice and nectar as her clit was stiff. After licking everything from his balls, which made him grunt in pleasure and say: "Oh, go on with that, Renamon. Keep doing that…I love your hot tongue…" he told Tiger: "Tiger, you not only tasted great, but as a reward for giving me so, so, so much pleasure, you get to taste me next!"

"You have no idea how much I was hoping you'd say that!" Tiger told Renamon, and he got down on his belly as he slinked his way over to Renamon. He was soon close enough, and he put his mouth around her cunt. He then began to lap up all of her creams and juices, causing her to go: "OOOOOOOH, YESSSSS. KEEEP THAAAAT UUUUUHP." He eagerly drank down all that she had to give, and also poked his tongue into area after area. This got Renamon more and more excited, and finally, once Tiger had milked her hot juices dry, he stuck his tongue in the most sensitive spot of Renamon's vagina, causing her to let out a scream of pleasure.

"My God, Renamon," Tiger said as he took his mouth off of her cuntlips, "you tasted so great I can't even describe it." "Why, thank you." Renamon told Tiger. "And that last minute of joy you gave me boosted my arousal to the next level." "As did your cunt. Taste, texture and smell alike." Tiger smiled, showing all of his sharp, white teeth. "I'm harder than ever before. What next?" "Tit fuck me." Renamon replied. Tiger knew what she meant, and as she smiled devilishly, she lay down and Tiger put his cock in between Renamon's breasts.

"All right, here comes the next sensation!" Renamon said as she licked the whole, but in particular the head, of Tiger's cock repeatedly. The combo of Renamon's licking and the way her hairs tickled his cock caused Tiger to spurt semen out all over Renamon. That which she didn't lick up she rubbed into her breasts. This hot cum was better than a dream come true to her. "Man, that was great." Tiger said. "By the way, lover, I bet you know what comes next, do you not?" asked Renamon as she sat up. "I sure do." Tiger grinned.

He got into a feral position on the bed and said: "Of course, I'll happily go that way for you, if you can take it." "Oh, I can. I can more than take it." Renamon grinned as she got into a feral position on the bed and looked sharply into Tiger's amber eyes with her own sparkling blue ones. "Wicked fox." Tiger growled with pleasure in his voice. "You like it good and rough." "You have no idea, evil wolf." Renamon replied to Tiger with an equal amount of pleasure in her voice and a hint of a snarl. "All right, then, you naughty bitch…" Tiger said as they circled one another. "Let's do it good, hard and merciless." "You're speaking my language, you anything but innocent bastard." Renamon told him.

After they did a bit more of the circling, and felt much of their fluids coming on into their crotches, good and hot, they pounced on each other and Tiger pinned Renamon to the bed, then he pushed all of his fabulous cock deep into her, right through her marvelous cunt. Then he did thrust after thrust, pushing deeper every time and also rising her pleasure every time. There was a sea of hot, white, wet, sweet, creamy love surrounding the areas between the legs of Renamon and the hind legs of Tiger, and he kept on making it good and hard for her as he pinned down her shoulders and she gripped his back.

Once this had been done for some time, Renamon could tell she was reaching an orgasm of the highest order, and Tiger could tell much the same thing about her. He also knew his cum was about to fly into her cunt faster than a supersonic transport. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOKAY, REEEEENAAAAAAAAAMOOOON, THIS IS THE BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG TIME!" he howled(pun intended)as he could feel his hot semen about to leave his cock and enter her cunt.

Renamon then felt her orgasm beginning, and it only got to a higher level of pleasure and power every second. Soon enough, she knew the time had come for real and howled out loudly: "!" Tiger's hot, white load then at last spilled out of his cock, and it all went right down, deep into Renamon's cunt. Her orgasm only added to the pleasure and made it go into her all the deeper. Renamon then collapsed down onto the bed and Tiger did the same, his cock leaving Renamons' slit in the process. He was now separated from her, and his still very erect tool showed conspicuously as he lay on his back.

They both lay there for a while, then, after being unable to move or do anything but draw deep breaths and recover, Tiger and Renamon got just enough energy back to sit up and embrace one another on the now soaked sheets. They were very exhausted, but it was well worth it for the two of them. Once they could talk again, Tiger said: "Renamon, this was the best night of my life and I love you more than ever. I'm never leaving you."

"Nor will I ever leave you, Tiger, much like I love you more than ever." Renamon told him. "Till death do us part, and we're one and the same with each other. For all time." "For all time." Tiger nodded, and he put his right paw into her right hand. They held these for a bit, and then they got under the covers and lay down on their pillows, right before kissing one last time, being glad they'd chosen to do all this in the dark, since they would have been too tired to turn out the lights as they were now, and finally passing out.

The two lovers would be together forever, and their happiness was as undeniable as it was unshakable and permanent. They were truly meant to be and would be an item from now on.

THE END

So, how did you like this raunchy fanfic of two cool canine characters who are so much like each other in so many ways? Please rate and review, fans of Tiger and/or Renamon!


End file.
